Without Hope
by Liv.sine.timere
Summary: Seven months after Sealview, Dean Porter knocks on Olivia's door with a new undercover assignment. She believes it's what she needs to get over what happened to her. But things become far more dangerous than expected. No one in the squad knows where she went and have no reason to suspect that anything could be wrong. Olivia just wants to have hope when she knows there is none. EO
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately, just like the rest of you, I don't own any of the lovely (and sometimes not so lovely) characters on Law & Order: SVU. However, I do like to enjoy them as if they were my own.**

**This story will eventually end up EO down the road. But we have a bit to do before we can get there. I'm hoping to make this a long one.**

**/\/\/\/\**

It was a peaceful night in Manhattan. The daytime before it had lacked a single cloud and had surrounded the city in a blanket of clear blues. Olivia Benson rested on her couch in her apartment on one of those rare days when they had managed to not catch a case. Though, however peaceful the night may have been, Olivia's mind was anything but. She used work to keep her mind busy; to keep it occupied amongst other women's attacks rather than her own.

Just seven months ago, Olivia had found herself undercover in the women's prison by the name of Sealview. She was there to catch a guard who had been forcing themself onto the inmates and raping them. Just because they were criminals did not mean their foreheads had been stamped with the words "I am a criminal. Do what you want with me. I deserve it." She found justice for these women. She could vividly remember the moment when she had read him the Miranda. The women cheered while she had felt nothing more than relief and satisfaction that Lowell Harris was going to prison.

The only thing that was of any bother to Olivia was that she received no justice for herself. She knew that it was her choice that she had not reported the attack in the basement. She wanted no one, no one, to know that she had been unable to fight Harris off and that without Fin's prompt arrival she would have been unable to prevent herself from being raped.

With therapy she had begun to improve. She couldn't pretend that the trauma had gone away, that she wasn't still suffering from flashbacks, or that the nightmares had stopped. But, yes, there was a lot of improvement. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had slept through the night. Ever since Sealview, every night, she had nightmares. They were so vivid and so real that she sometimes woke up too afraid to even open her eyes in fear that she was still in the basement. Sometimes the dreams weren't merely the memory of what Harris had done to her. Sometimes in her nightmares Fin wouldn't come. She would be waiting so hopefully for Fin to bust through the door and stop Harris, but he never did and Harris would rape her right where she was cuffed to the door. She would pull at the cuffs so hard that it drew blood from her wrists. She would scream loudly and pray that someone heard her, but no one ever did.

And then, sometimes, in her dreams Elliot would be the one to save her. He would burst through the door and slam Harris to the ground and beat him to an unconscious, bloody mess for what he had done to her. Elliot would come over to her, unlock the cuffs, and pull her into his strong and muscled arms. There was no one in the world that Olivia trusted more than Elliot. There was also no one that she loved more than Elliot. She had tried to fool herself for so long into thinking that she only loved him like a best friend. She truly realized it when she had been driving Kathy to her appointment and the drunk driver had plowed straight into her car. Olivia Benson was never jealous of Kathy and Elliot's relationship. She knew that their marriage was full of so many bumps and patches like sandpaper, and that was something that Olivia would never want. However, what Olivia was jealous of Kathy for was the fact that she had given birth to Elliot Stabler's child. Olivia wanted a child, but having no husband or even a boyfriend and then being rejected for adoption made it very clear that unless something changed she was never going to be a mother. Olivia could see no man more perfect to have a child with than Elliot, and now with he and Kathy getting back together and now having little Eli, she knew that it was impossible.

She had tried to go on dates, but most times she was called out on a case, and after what happened at Sealview she would cancel. Olivia was scared at the thought of being alone with a man, and she couldn't even begin to imagine herself trying to have sex. Lowell Harris had ruined her life. She didn't regret catching him for what he had done to the other women, but Olivia couldn't help but wish she had never gone undercover. It had been her idea and Cragen had even advised her not to do it. She wanted to know why she hadn't just listened to him. Her determination to save and help victims had always been strong. More than once she had found herself far too involved in a case to be considered neither healthy nor professional.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her apartment door. She slowly lifted herself from the couch. Her sock-clad feet dragged across the floor with each step. She apprehensively looked through the peephole to see just who was bothering her this late at night. Dean Porter? Why was Dean Porter from the FBI at her door? She unlocked the chain before turning the door knob and opening the door to reveal the man whom she hadn't seen since her undercover stint in Oregon.

"Dean?" Olivia asked, eying him and the folder resting in his hands with a look of inquiry.

"Can I come in? I have something I need to discuss with you about a case that I was hoping you would be able to help me with," he replied, his tone serious.

Olivia nodded her head and opened the door wider for Dean's entrance. "Have a seat," she said gesturing to the old couch.

A spring squeaked in the couch as they both sat down. She was aware that her couch needed replaced but she didn't have the time or the money on a cop's hours and salary.

"What is this about?" Olivia asked quickly, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"In Pennsylvania, there's a large women's prison. We have more than reason to believe that the inmates are being sold for human trafficking. They pick women who have no family and write up a death certificate and claim to cremate them since no one will be looking for a body. We found a few of these women when we've caught people trafficking them. They were killed to keep the silence and it's very obvious what happened to them. They were completely unclothed, beaten and endured severe sexual trauma from being used as a sex slave. We've also found large sums of money going through the prison's records," Dean explained to her.

"What do you want my help for with?" she asked, wondering just where he was going with this. It was already strange enough that an FBI agent had come to her.

"I would like you to go undercover as an inmate," he replied causing Olivia's veins to freeze in mid-flow and her eyes to grow wide.

"Isn't there some female at the bureau that can do this?" she asked incredulously, willing the memories of Harris to leave her brain.

"We need someone who has experience with this type of crime… And we, uh, we need someone who looks good, physically, for this."

Olivia blushed lightly at Dean's words. It wasn't often that she got compliments, no matter how small, on her looks from the male population aside from the perps they pulled off of the streets and threw in the interrogation room.

"You'll be good for this," he assured her. "You'll have backup. I'll be going under as a guard."

She felt like this was Sealview all over again. Olivia felt almost as if she needed to prove that she wasn't afraid not only to those around her, but also to herself. If she could come out of this undercover assignment fine, she knew it would make her recovery so much easier.

Olivia sighed before replying, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good. Now we need to go over the details and your profile." He opened the manila folder, and Olivia knew all too well that it was her profile; her knew identity that she was going to become for however long it took to catch the bastards that were selling women as property. "No one, absolutely no one, is to know where you are. You're captain will know why you're gone, but not where. Agent Huang created this profile," he said finally handing it to her.

Silence ensued once again as she began to read.

Name: Rose Lewison. Age: 40. Birth date: 3/27/1968. Birth place: Cleveland, Ohio. Marital Status: Not married. Mother: Cynthia Lewison, born Cynthia West (Deceased: liver failure) Father: Jim Lewison (Deceased: killed in war) Siblings: none. Other relations: Uncle: John Lewison (Deceased: heart attack) Crime Committed: Caught with illegal substances.

Raised by her mother only. Father was killed in Vietnam War. Cynthia was so distraught over the death of Jim that she used alcohol to forget and was constantly drunk. She was an angry drunk and took it out on Rose. Rose suffers from depression and has very low self-esteem. As an adult, Rose began using drugs to forget the abuse from her mother. She has never had a serious, long-term relationship. She has had numerous boyfriends short-term who also were heavy drug users and most of them dealers.

Olivia couldn't help but find certain similarities between herself and her new alias that she was to become. Olivia had no father, and it felt like she had no mother either because she was always drunk. At one point in her own life she had been very depressed and had some self-esteem issues. But her feelings of depression disappeared as did any lowered feelings of self-esteem as she had gotten older and moved on with her life away from her mother. She too has never had a serious, long-term relationship. The fiancé she'd had when she was sixteen was truly only a way to escape her mother.

Noticing that Olivia had finished reading, Dean continued explaining the assignment. "We leave the day after tomorrow. You're not even to tell any of your co-workers that you're leaving. Your captain will tell them you had to take an emergency leave for a sick friend who lives out of state. This is a very important assignment, and can potentially be very dangerous."

"Oh, I know," Olivia mumbled under her breath, Sealview creeping into her thoughts once again.

"What?" Dean asked not knowing what she had just said.

"Oh, nothing… It's nothing," she replied quickly averting her eyes to the floor.

Even her floor was dusty she noticed. She was at her apartment so little and because of her lack of walking on the floor it was collecting dust. If that much dust was on the floor, then she didn't even want to know how much dust was collecting on the rest of her apartment. The precinct had become her home even more so since Sealview. The cribs felt safer to sleep in with all of the cops near her. Olivia knew it was silly to be afraid, but because of Harris she had begun to doubt her ability to protect herself.

"I'll pick you up Saturday morning at six am along with two other agents who will be overseeing the case. We'll drive to Pennsylvania and then you'll be taken to the court, sentenced, and then taken to the Havencrest women's prison," Dean said breaking the silence that had overtaken the air. He then stood up from the couch stretching out his legs a bit. "Ok, well I'm going to go so you can rest up for this. Thank you for doing this. The bureau is very happy to have your services."

Olivia forced a slight, closed-mouth smile as a response to his words. She followed him to the door; shutting it once he had gone. Olivia leaned into the door with her back against it. She released a sigh from inside her that presented itself as having been bottled up for far too long as she shut her eyes and leaned her head against the door as well. She gave herself a minute to simply compose herself being, at the current moment, unable to do much else.

Why had she agreed to do it? Why? Was she truly ready for this?

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and pulled herself from the door. She took in the sight of her apartment. It rarely changed other than the occasional wall decoration and she had finally bought a new television just a little over a year ago; a small, modernized flat screen to replace her old, bulky one. She found there was no need to change her living space as she was hardly ever there to actually live in it. But at the present time, as she stared into it, the space before her seemed something of a safe haven. She would have one more day within it before having to leave and who knew how long it could be before she returned. However, there was something, someone, else that she would have trouble leaving behind far more than her dusty, outdated apartment.

Elliot. Her mind was stuck on the name. And along with the name came his face, and with that his entire being. She didn't want to leave him behind in Manhattan. If she had to go, she wanted to take him with her. But she knew that it wasn't going to happen. She was going to leave and Elliot would not even know where she went or even that she had been planning to go somewhere. He would simply walk into the precinct expecting her to arrive, but she never would.

Olivia knew that Elliot would be confused and would demand to know exactly where she went. But no one would know, nor could they tell him if they did. She knew that he would be hurt by the fact she hadn't even told him in confidence. She also knew that it would be just as hard for her as it was for him. She was dying to tell him and he would be dying to know, but she just couldn't tell him. Olivia realized she was wasting her time in wondering about what to do in the case of Elliot. She wasn't telling. For now she was going to sleep. She figured she wouldn't get much before she woke up from a nightmare complements of Lowell Harris. She had tried sleeping pills, and even that couldn't help her.

She trudged her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was satisfied that they were clean she rinsed her mouth. Afterwards, she looked at her face in the mirror. She noticed she was looking very tired and worn out these days. And she saw, to her horror, a few new, slight wrinkles that had developed from the stress. Brushing it off, she headed over to her bed that was already unmade as it was just something she never bothered to do. She climbed in and attempted to find a comfortable spot beneath the sheets. She wondered how much trouble she would have getting comfortable in one of the prison cots if she couldn't even get comfortable in her own bed. She remembered how uncomfortable the cots at Sealview had been.

Sleep came just a few minutes later. It wasn't that she had trouble getting to sleep; it was that she had trouble staying asleep. Each time she fell asleep, merely an hour later, she would find herself waking up shaking, sweating, and out of breath. Nevertheless, she always at least tried to sleep knowing that she would require every moment of it that she could grasp while the rest floated right through her fingertips.

The next thing that Olivia knew was Harris cuffing her to the door of the basement. She yanked her arms wildly against the metal restraints screaming for help and begging Harris not to as he pulled down the orange pants of the inmate jumpsuit. He pried her legs open and placed himself between them, his knees bruising the flesh of her inner thighs. Harris thrust himself forcefully inside of Olivia bringing a horrific scream of pain from her.

Olivia bolted upright in bed. The scream she let out had not been contained to her dream. Sweat was beaded on her forehead and her nightshirt clung to her skin. She began trying to regulate her breathing as she wiped strands of her damp hair from her face. She only hoped that she would be able to control the nightmares while undercover. If not, things could go terribly wrong.

**/\/\/\/\**

**So, what did you think? I hope that it was at least somewhat enjoyable and that I'll see you back again for chapter two when Elliot finds out that his partner is gone.**

**xoxo**

**~Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, Olivia was up and waiting for Dean Porter to knock on her apartment door. She didn't have to wait long. The evenly-toned sound of knuckles tapping against her door brought her out of her deep thought. She was thinking about Elliot. She had been imagining his reaction when he found out that she was gone and wouldn't be coming back for some time and not having a clue where she was. She thought about how not seeing Elliot was going to make her feel. Could she work without him that long? When she was in Oregon undercover, it had only been a little over six weeks. But even that had been a long time not seeing him or hearing his voice. And at the only opportunity she'd had of talking to Elliot she had abruptly slammed the phone back onto its hook.

She remembered the less than PG dream that she'd had while in the hospital after having been knocked out by an overzealous deputy with a nightstick. She'd been caught moaning Elliot's name in her sleep much to her embarrassment. She remembered the dream being many passionate kisses, lots of touching, the removal of clothing, and an all too abrupt ending before the big finale. As embarrassed as she would be to admit it, even to herself, before Sealview, most of her dreams seemed to be in that same genre. The dreams had only fueled her feelings for Elliot into something of a wildfire.

Olivia opened the door for Dean, a soft smile on her face that was anything but genuine. It wasn't that she was necessarily unhappy to see Dean, but the circumstances surrounding his arrival and their inevitable departure. She wheeled a small suitcase behind her as she stepped out into the hallway looking into her apartment one last time before turning off the light and locking the door. She glanced at the "4D" briefly as she walked; her steps one behind Dean's. Outside her building was an FBI issue SUV that was black with darkly tinted windows. Dean opened the passenger side door for her and put her suitcase in the back.

Another agent was in the driver's seat. He appeared very stereotypical. His eyes concealed by black sunglasses, a black suit, a black tie, and blonde hair that had been jelled back. His posture was stiff and proper. Behind her was a second agent who seemed much more relaxed and at ease. He had kind green eyes, light brown hair that was styled naturally, a deep navy suit, and a green tie. Once Dean was in the car, he introduced the agent driving as Agent James Larkin and the agent in the back as Agent Brent Hawley.

"You must be Detective Olivia Benson," Hawley said pleasantly with a smile reaching his hand to the front seat for Olivia to shake.

Olivia turned to return the smile and shake his hand, "nice to meet you, Agent Hawley."

"Brent, please, Detective," he replied.

"Only if you'll call me 'Olivia'," she said.

"Will do. And this stern son-of-a-bitch, well, just ignore him. Been working with him for the last five years and I feel like a barely know a thing about him," he joked lightly.

Larkin gave a slight grumble before sliding his glasses to the top of his head. He turned to Olivia revealing his eyes that were a shocking blue that she had only ever seen once before. Elliot. Elliot had the most beautiful, blue eyes. She soon realized that she'd been staring and snapped out of it. She shook her head slightly before shaking Larkin's hand that he'd outstretched.

"Nice to meet you," he said. His smile was with a closed mouth and was slightly crooked.

"You too," she replied still slightly focused on the agent's eyes.

Larkin put his sunglasses back into place over his eyes before starting the SUV and beginning them on their way.

"So, Olivia, Dean said that you've been undercover in a prison before?" Hawley asked.

"Uh, yeah, about seven months ago," she answered hesitantly not wanting to open a whole can of worms. She knew there would be more questions, some of which that she might not want to answer.

"What was the case?"

"One of the guards was raping inmates."

"Did you catch the guy?"

"Yeah, we got him… But not after he killed one of the inmates," Olivia said, her gaze shifting to the window because the car suddenly felt very small and trapped. Her mind was unwillingly traveling back to the basement. She could see Harris's smug face. She could feel him touching her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his erection pressing into her backside.

"Olivia?"

"Olivia?"

_"Olivia!"_

She jumped slightly. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his expression full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just early," she said, her answer almost completely untruthful. She was used to early by now and she definitely wasn't fine. She shouldn't still be this affected by Harris. The memories shouldn't still be this intense. She was still having the occasional flashback. What had she gotten herself into? Did she really expect to be able to pull off this undercover assignment? Was this really the best way to overcome the trauma done by Harris?

"Are you sure you're okay with this assignment?" Dean asked remembering her slight hesitancy the other night.

"Yes, we need to catch whoever's doing this. Just because they're inmates doesn't mean they should be sold, raped, and beaten."

"Alright, good to finally meet someone truly dedicated to helping people," Hawley said.

"One of the most dedicated and somehow horribly annoying people I know," Dean said with a grin yanking her chain.

Olivia let out a laugh, "didn't stop you from asking for my help."

By eight-thirty, Olivia, Dean, Hawley, and Larkin stopped at a diner for breakfast. Olivia found herself without an appetite and was mindlessly moving her scrambled eggs around the plate. Most of the conversation was going between Dean and Hawley, but even Larkin was throwing in a sentence or two.

"Olivia, do you have any questions about anything that's happening today or anything with the case at all?"

"I don't think so. Everything seems pretty straight forward. Just how long do you think this will take?"

"Probably a few months at most, but we aren't exactly certain how many people in the prison are involved. We suspect it's a small group of male CO's and guards. There are very few women who work at Havencrest. The nurses, which are all female, have access to the death certificates. We don't if they are willingly in on it. We're not sure if the certificates are being stolen or if the nurses are being threatened," Larkin explained.

A few months. That was longer than any undercover operation she'd ever been on. Oregon was the longest. And it was longer than she'd ever even been away from New York.

"Do you have the profile memorized?"

"I'm ready to become Rose Lewison."

"Good," Dean said, pleased. "And, don't forget, if you feel threatened or uncomfortable or for any reason at all, you can ask me to pull you out."

"I know, but I think I'll be fine. I can handle this. I've done it before."

"But not for this long. And some of the guards can get a bit rough and touchy-feely."

"I know that, Dean. I'm a cop, I'll be fine."

"You know that strength and power is severely mismatched between guard and inmate. As strong of a woman as you are physically, these men are bigger, they are trained, and they have a weapon, which you don't."

"If you don't think I can do this, then why did you ask me?"

"Olivia, I asked you to do this because I know that you are more than capable of doing this. I just don't want to see you hurt… or worse. If they find out that you or I are cops, they won't hesitate to kill. This is very dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Olivia was astounded by Dean's concern for her. She knew it would be good to have him watching her back. She knew she could trust him.

At the 16th precinct, all the way back in Manhattan, Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, and John Munch were all arriving at work finding that Olivia's desk had been completely cleaned out. And when she failed to arrive they knew something was off. Elliot hastily got up from his desk and stormed into Cragen's office.

"Where the hell is Olivia?" he shouted, his face turning red with anger.

Cragen hated lying to Elliot. He had only been informed that Olivia was going undercover with the FBI and that he was not to tell a soul even that much. "She's out of state visiting a friend who's very sick. She didn't say where she was going she was in such a hurry. She got a call just a few minutes after you left. She packed up and was out of here."

"Did she say when she was getting back?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"No, I told her that she has enough leave saved up that she could have as much time as she needed," Cragen answered not having a clue himself of how long Olivia would be under.

Elliot promptly threw his fist into the wall of Cragen's office successfully splitting the knuckles of his right hand. His face was glowing red. He was beyond pissed. There was no way he could have held his anger in check. He couldn't believe she'd gone away a second time and not said a word to him.

"Go up to the cribs and cool off." Cragen ordered. "Now!" he added seeing his detective's glare and hesitancy to move.

Elliot slammed the office door shut on his way out, the loud noise resounded into the entire squad room. This left the Captain to feel absolutely horrible. He rested his elbows on the desk and held his aching head in his hands. What on earth could be so dangerous that he was not even allowed to tell Olivia's co-workers that she was undercover? He had a bad feeling about all of this. It was times like these that he wished he could turn to the bottle and drown his feelings with liquid, but he couldn't; that wasn't the answer. He prayed for her safety.

Elliot headed for the cribs ignoring the stares from everyone else. He sat down on the edge of the nearest bed. How long would she be gone this time? Would she call him? He hadn't even known that she had any friends out of state. As far as he knew, Olivia had always lived in New York. All that Elliot did know was that he just wanted her back as soon as possible.

**/\/\/\/\**

**Thanks for reading(: I'll see you back for chapter three. Things are going to start picking up from here. I know it's been a slow start but we've got to get everything set up.**

**xoxo**

**~Liv**


	3. Chapter 3

Sentencing was at four. Olivia had changed into an old pair of faded jeans that were fraying at the ends and in other places and an old t-shirt. Most of her makeup was gone and she had done her best to make her hair look slightly rumpled. She stood before the judge waiting for the old man to read her name, the charges that she was convicted of, and how long she would be facing prison time.

"Rose Lewison," the judge began, his expression monotonous, "I hereby sentence you to two years in Havencrest Correctional Facility for the possession of illegal substances."

The gavel pounded into the block of wood beneath it. Two officers took Olivia into custody. This was it; there was no turning back now. She willed the feelings of panic to go away. She was taken to bus that would deliver her to Havencrest. Just like Sealview.

There were ten other women on the bus with her. At least half of them looked as if they hadn't showered in days, and a fourth of them were dressed for their job on a street corner. Olivia then turned her attention to the outside. She could see ever-extending expanses of green grass through the dingy window. Her fingers aimlessly picked at a hole in the old, ratty leather of the seat beneath her.

Her thoughts were once again drawn back to Elliot. She knew that by now he would know that she was gone. She knew he'd be beyond pissed. His anger, at first, had intimidated her a bit, but she had gotten used to and now found it to be a bit endearing in its own way. The direction of his anger was towards rapists and child molesters more times than not. His dedication was strong to not only catching these criminals but also to his family. She'd never seen a man so good with his kids. Why did she have to fall in love with a married man? She tried to have relationships with men, but they weren't Elliot. No one seemed to compare. Perhaps this undercover assignment would be a good thing. Maybe some extended time away from him would help her to get over him.

The ride to Havencrest was twenty minutes. Olivia and the other inmates were filed off of the bus and into the facility. Just like Sealview, they were ordered to place their clothes into a plastic tub before they were rushed into the showers. Her entire body tensed when the water hit her body. The temperature was between cold and warm sending a slight shiver through her body. Old towels were handed out for them to dry off on before they were given all new clothing including pants and a shirt of that same orange Olivia had worn once before. This was how she was going to look every day for the next months of her life. She once again had a pair of plain, slip-on shoes gray in color.

Olivia and a few others of the new inmates were taken to the B-block of the prison. A cell was opened for her. The male guard lightly pushed her inside and quickly slammed the cell shut behind her. She stuck her hand through the designated spot in the bars so that the cuffs could be removed from her wrists. She turned around and noticed that her cell was already occupied by another person. She was short. Olivia guessed she was only about five feet-three inches. Her hair was long and dark-brown, and her eyes were such a dark brown that they could be mistaken for black. The woman looked young; maybe twenty-five. She was lying on the top bunk so Olivia took her place on the bottom.

"So, what'd you get caught for," she asked.

Olivia was surprised by the sound of the woman's voice. "Possession," she answered simply. "You?"

"Possession, attempted murder. Name?"

"Rose. Yours?"

"Natalie, but you can call me Nat. Welcome to Havencrest," she added sarcastically.

"Yeah this place looks like a dump."

"Well, it is a dump. I've been here five years and I still have three more. How long did you get?"

"Two years. Anything I should worry about?" Olivia asked.

"The guards. You'll want to watch out for some of the guards. They like to push us around. If they want you to go somewhere they'll drag you there. They don't hesitate to take a whack at you for doing something whether you did it or not. And the biggest thing is to watch out for the friendly ones. A couple of the women have complained about the guards touching them inappropriately. Nothing horribly serious, just hands on their breast or ass. A couple of them said one of the guards put their hand in their pants."

Olivia swallowed hard remembering what Harris had done to her; how his hands had touched her all over. "Great, just what I need," she groaned and flopped back onto the bed. She stared at the bottom of the top bunk until all of the inmates in blocks A through C were escorted to dinner.

"Move it! Faster! We don't have all night!" One of the guards was shouting as he moved the women along.

Olivia caught a glimpse of Dean. He had been assigned as a guard to B-block. She felt a bit of relief knowing that he was close.

Natalie leaned over and whispered to her, "Just follow me. There are a lot of crowds that you don't want to get involved with."

"No talking!" another guard bellowed towards them.

In the cafeteria, three lines were formed. Olivia made sure to stay with Natalie. She frowned at the indistinguishable food that was slopped onto her tray. This brought her back to the days she spent at school with the horrible food and the "cliques." As she followed Natalie to a table, she saw a few other inmates giving her less than friendly glares. The little round table she found herself sitting at consisted of three other people besides Natalie and herself. Dinner was a blur. Olivia said maybe a total of two sentences. She was still trying to adjust to the idea of being a prisoner for at least the next month of her life. She knew she would have to have more of a voice if she wanted to find anything out from these women.

When the time for "lights out" came, Olivia was nervous. She didn't trust herself not to wake up screaming, but, slowly, she found herself drifting to sleep. She was truly exhausted.

She could feel someone shaking her awake and telling her to wake up.

"Rose!" the soft voice called to her. "C'mon, wake up!"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She noticed her chest was heaving and the all too familiar feeling of sweat coated her body. She realized she'd had another nightmare.

"Hey," Natalie said looking down at Olivia in concern as she stood next to the bed, "you ok? You were tossing around pretty bad and saying some stuff."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Sorry for waking you."

A sudden, angry voice broke into the conversation. "Hey! You two! Get back in bed and shut up! Or do I need to take some action?"

Olivia and Natalie looked towards the guard that stood outside of their cell. Olivia kept her internal panic at bay. The guard wore the same uniform as Harris had. He even had a slight resemblance to Harris. She just wanted him to go back to wherever he'd been before he decided to scold to inmates that were out of bed and talking in the middle of the night.

"No," Natalie answered staring the guard down.

"No…?"

"No, Sir," Natalie said.

"That's better," he smirked in satisfaction before walking off, the sound of his shoes tapping against the floor lingering in the distance.

In Queens, Elliot unlocked the front door to his house that he shared with his wife and his children that hadn't yet grown up and left. He glanced at his watch; 11:38 pm. It was actually a bit earlier than his usual time of arrival. He hadn't been able to concentrate or focus at work since he'd found out that Olivia had left without a word. Work just wasn't the same without her and he frowned at the idea of having a new partner for any length of time. Olivia was his partner, not Munch, not Fin, and not anyone else that Cragen might bring in. He remembered how well things had gone when the detective, Lucius Blaine, from Queens SVU had been brought in. They had started a brawl right in the middle of the squad room. And he remembered Dani Beck. He and Kathy were separated, and the only reason he had gone out with his temporary partner was because he so desperately wanted her to be Olivia. But she wasn't because no one would ever be Olivia Benson.

"Elliot," Kathy's voice called out to him from the kitchen table.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" he asked. She was usually asleep in bed by eleven.

"Sit down, Elliot. I need to talk to you." Her tone was serious and that scared him.

He pulled out one of the wooden chairs for himself. "What's going on, Kathy? Did something happen?"

Kathy took a deep breath, "I want a divorce."

**/\/\/\/\**

**Little bit of a cliffhanger there, but I think we all want Elliot and Kathy to be over and done! Elliot will really look at his feeling for Olivia in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think(:**

**xoxo**

**~Liv**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a bit of trouble getting things going in the middle. I didn't originally intend for this chapter to be this short, but I like where it ends, and the next one should be pretty long. Sorry I took so long getting to the action, but here it comes, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**/\/\/\/\**

Elliot stared at Kathy. He was shocked, but only slightly. He couldn't pretend like he had no idea this was coming. They had tried to make things work for Eli, but they were worse than before. They fought more than the first time around, and it just wasn't good for the kids.

"Elliot, don't look so surprised. We tried and it didn't work. And it's difficult to make a marriage work when one of them is in love with someone else," Kathy said.

"You found someone else?" Elliot asked. There was a soft sting there even though he no longer loved Kathy.

"No, Elliot," she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice, "you're the one who's in love with someone else."

Elliot looked at her questioningly.

"You're in love with Olivia. I see it, and everyone else sees it."

"Kath-"

"No, Elliot, let me finish. We're both ready to move on. We fell out of love a long time ago. I think I knew it was over as soon as I saw your partner." Kathy walked into the living room and she came back into the kitchen with a large yellow-brown envelope that Elliot knew was full of divorce papers. "I just need for you to sign them."

Elliot took the envelope. He stared at it for a moment before standing and walking towards the steps.

"Where are you going?"

He turned his head to the side and replied, "A hotel. I'll sign these and bring them back in a few days."

Fifteen minutes later, Elliot was walking out of the house with a full duffel bag in hand. He opened the passenger side door and tossed it in before walking to the driver's side and setting himself inside. He headed for Manhattan. He figured a hotel closer to the precinct would be best. At a red light he caught a glimpse of his key ring. There was one key on it that he'd never used. Around four years into his partnership with Olivia she had been in court all day. Elliot had needed a few files that Olivia had left on her table so she had given him her spare key but then had never asked for it back. Elliot decided not to find a hotel and instead headed towards Olivia's apartment building. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked through the front door and to the elevator. When he came up to the door that read "4D," Elliot took out the key and put it into the lock.

When he opened the door he took in the familiar smell. It was a smell that was uniquely Olivia's. Subconsciously, Elliot inhaled deeply. He went back into her bedroom and set his duffel bag on the floor. He stared at the bed that Olivia hadn't bothered to make before she left. Seeing all of this truly allowed the reality that she was gone to sink in, and Elliot already missed her. He had tried to tell himself, for the sake of being married, that he had no feelings for his partner. At this point he realized it wasn't merely just feelings. He was in love with her.

A week into being at Havencrest had Olivia running into a lot of dead-ends. More than one guard had shown an interest in harassing her. None had touched her yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She had only managed a few words with Dean here and there. He believed he had an idea of which group of guards were taking the women and he was trying to make himself appear as an ally. Olivia had kept an eye out for Dean all day, but she never saw him.

"Lewison!" a guard called from outside her cell. "You're coming with me."

Olivia eyed him skeptically.

"Now! We don't have all day!" he commanded angrily, clearly running out of patience.

She walked to the front of the cell and placed her hands through the hole to allow the guard to put the cuffs around her wrists.

"Hey! Watch it!" she said menacingly as the guard forcefully grabbed her arm and yanked her next to him. "Where are you taking me?"

"You don't ask me questions," he growled in response.

Olivia became very nervous. Something just didn't feel right. She struggled to pull away from the guard, but he merely tightened his grip. He led her down a few flights of stairs till they reached the bottom level.

"Why are you taking me down here?" she asked, terrified. It felt like Sealview all over again.

The guard leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You know exactly why I'm taking you down here, Detective Benson."

Olivia's breath stopped. Her heart began to pound against her chest cavity. She used everything she had to attempt to free herself from the guard's ever-tightening grip.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

He just laughed at her knowing that Olivia would never be able to overpower him. He opened the door to a room (if it could be considered that) which had no windows and only a small light hanging from the ceiling. The guard threw her in and quickly pulled the door shut behind him. Olivia let out a grunt of pain as her body connected with the hard, concrete floor.

"No! Please don't do this!" she screamed, pounding on the metal door as best as she could with her wrists still cuffed. She knew it was worthless. She turned around and saw a body lying on the floor. "Dean!" Olivia ran over to him not knowing whether he was dead or unconscious. She felt his neck for a pulse and spotted the needle mark. "No, no, no…"

**/\/\/\/\**

**So the stuff that fanfics are made of begins. I would really love to hear what you guys think; I haven't had much feedback and I think it might be causing me to drag my feet a bit. But I think now that things are picking up it will be easier for me to write. However, I do start school tomorrow, but that has never stopped me from being on here instead of studying and doing homework.**

**xoxo**

**~Liv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while, but I did bring you a longer chapter. So, who's excitied for the _300th _episode this Wednesday?! Because I know I certainly am. I about had a heart attack watching the promo!**

**And as a word of caution, this is where things start to begin live up to the "M" rating.**

**/\/\/\/\**

Olivia's torso collapsed on top of Dean's that was no longer moving in steady breath. Sobs wracked her body mourning the loss of the man she'd known a little over two years and as the realization sunk in that she was all alone in the prison without back up and that no one would think to check in on her for a few days.

"Damnit!" she cried sitting back on her knees as she clenched her cuffed fists together and brought them firmly down onto Dean's chest. Olivia wondered exactly just what had she done in life that was so bad to merit this.

She moved to the edge of the room and sat against the hard wall. Strong Detective Benson had slowly been crumbling over the past several months, and now the last of the crumbs were finally beginning to fall away. Every time she'd been in a sticky, life-threating situation, Olivia had managed to find a way out. But this time it didn't look as if that was going to happen. She sat in that room for hours just waiting for someone to open the door. She knew it would happen sooner or later and she was dreading it. Her eyes began to flutter in sleepiness, and finding nothing better to do, she simply let it come.

"Get up, Detective Benson," a voice snarled walking towards his most recent catch. He knew this cop, this very _beautiful_ cop, would certainly make him a nice sum.

Olivia desperately tried to scoot away from the guard. But with the cuffs on she couldn't do much. "Get away from me!" she screamed. And as soon as the guard bent down to grab her, Olivia promptly brought her foot up and rammed straight it into his face.

He clutched at his face as blood ran between his fingers. Olivia saw her opportunity as she used the wall to stand before running out of the open door. She barely made it five meters before another guard grabbed her from behind. He had a cloth in his hand which he quickly pressed against Olivia's nose and mouth. She instantly recognized the sweet smell of the chloroform in which the cloth was soaked before everything went black. She never saw the satisfied smirk on the guard's face as he tossed the limp woman over his shoulder and carried her away.

Elliot was lying in Olivia's bed, and even though it was half-past one a.m., he was nowhere near being able to sleep. He reached his right arm out to return the bedside lamp to its full brightness. His gaze traveled to a framed picture that resided on the night table. It was a picture of himself and Olivia. One night, on the rare occasion that they got off work before eleven, he, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Alex had gone out for drinks and Alex had insisted that he and Olivia take a picture. However, that was, of course, after a few rounds of alcohol were in their system, but just by looking at the picture you would never know that they were anything less than sober. Smiles lit up both of their faces, but Elliot was only drawn to the half of the picture that Olivia occupied. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Elliot had noticed that since the first time they met.

He carefully placed the frame back onto the table before spotting that the drawer to the table had not been completely shut. Curiosity getting the better of him, Elliot pulled the drawer open. The first thing he saw was a black and white composition notebook and it looked as it had been used a fair amount of times. He slowly pulled it out as if it was something fragile and expensive. He set it on his lap and opened to the first page before beginning to read the words that were scrawled out in a neat mixture of print and cursive.

_"I never expected to be in this position. I never wanted to be sitting here writing in a therapy journal and I certainly never wanted to even be in therapy to begin with but I just had to go to Sealview. I don't regret helping Ashley and getting that bastard out of there, but I just wish I'd been stronger and more careful. I should never ever have let him take me down into that basement because I knew better than to let myself get separated. My therapist says I shouldn't blame myself, but how can I not blame myself. I'm a cop; I'm trained to defend myself. But when I saw that mattress I froze for a moment. I tried to fight him off but even now I can feel his disgusting lips on mine, I can feel him pressing me against the wall and then pressing himself against me. I managed to get away from him and hide, but he found me. I can still feel the baton that he hit me in my stomach and back with. I can still feel him cuffing me to the door and I can still smell his horrible stench as he unzipped his pants and held his penis in front of my face. Fin got there just in time and he never got any farther than that, but apparently the damage was still done and here I am in therapy trying to deal with my PTSD. _

_I never know when I'll have a flashback because anything can trigger it. I'm terrified that Elliot will find out because I know he won't want a partner who can't watch his back. I still remember what he said to me word-for-word: 'I can't be looking over my shoulder making sure that you're okay. I need to know that you can do your job and not wait for me to come to the rescue.' And if I can't defend myself, how can I protect him? I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He's the only man that's ever truly been in my life. I care about him more than I should. He's got a wife and kids so why should he want anything to do with me?"_

Elliot tried to take everything in. He knew Olivia fully intended never to tell him what happened at Sealview. He had assumed it was because she felt ashamed, but now he knew the full truth. He was beating at himself internally for saying that Olivia couldn't do her job and defend herself. Elliot ran a stressed hand through his hair. It was no wonder that Olivia had never told him what happened in the basement. He figured that she and Harris threw a couple punches and that he might have tried something. But to find out that Olivia had come so incredibly close to being raped; it threw him for a bit of a loop. There was no way Elliot would be sleeping now with all of this swarming around in his brain so he continued reading. About twenty pages in, he got the shock of his life.

_"I'm going to do it. I'm going to finally admit to myself that, for the first time in my life, I'm in love with someone. Whoever said that all the good ones were either taken or gay didn't know just how right they were. Of course, the first time I fall in love would be with a married man like something out of a cheesy romance novel. But I can't help it. And whoever said that you can't help who you love didn't know how right they were either. I'm in love with Elliot Stabler."_

Elliot froze completely unable to continue reading till he could ingest the six-word sentence he had just read: _"I'm in love with Elliot Stabler."_ Those six words were quickly changing his life and giving it a hopeful outlook. A genuine smile broke out on his face. He had been drowning in his own feelings before arriving at her apartment, and, not knowing how to admit them to himself, he had denied their outward manifestation. Soon he would be a single man and in his mind he could see everything that he wanted falling into place. "I love you too, Olivia," he whispered still staring at the journal.

The first thing Olivia noticed when she came to was that, wherever she was, it was moving. She quickly realized she was in the back of a truck. Olivia knew exactly what was going to happen to her. She had studied the FBI's files front to back numerous times before going undercover. She knew that the guards were going to sell her to some cruel and violent man who would keep her as a slave for his own sexual benefit. There was nothing she could do. She had no weapons, her hands were still cuffed, and she was outnumbered and outsized by the guards who had taken her. Olivia didn't know if she was even still in Pennsylvania or not and had no idea how long she had been unconscious for. As the drive went on for hours she guessed that she was being delivered to another state. When the truck came to a stop, Olivia's heart began to pound almost as if it was going to beat right out of her chest. It was only a matter of minutes before two men went around to the back of the truck and opened the door. She could see that she was in a warehouse, but that was all she could see.

"I see you caught us a nice one? How much do you want for her?" one of the men asked the prison guards.

"This one's going to cost a bit extra. She's special."

"And just what's so special about her?" the man asked skeptically. Sure, he thought she was hot, but she was just a woman.

"She's a cop. Caught her working undercover as an inmate with some Fed, but we took care of him."

Olivia swallowed hard and pushed her tears back as she remembered Dean just lying on the floor completely lifeless with the needle mark on his neck.

"We want ten grand," the other guard said.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving you ten grand for some bitch; cop or not," the man said. "I'll give you seven."

"Eight grand. Final offer."

"Fine," the man said pulling a wad of dollar bills from the pocket inside his jacket, "just get her out of the truck."

The guards got into the back of the truck with Olivia and quickly moved towards her both with smirks on their faces.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded. "No! Get off of me!" she screamed as each of her arms were grabbed. Her feet skidded across the floor of the truck as she tried to resist her body being pulled forward.

"I suggest one of you get over here and hold her 'cause I'm going to need those cuffs back," the guard holding onto her right arm said.

The man, who was obviously the one in charge between himself and the other, pulled out a gun before speaking. "I don't think she'll try to get away if she knows what's good for her." He cocked the gun to further enforce his threat.

The cuffs were unlocked and removed from her wrists only leaving two circular deep-purple bruises behind.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the guard said as he counted through the stack of hundred-dollar bills before both he and the other guard got back into their truck and drove it out of the warehouse.

"Alright, we need to find you you're very own room," the man spoke to Olivia before speaking to the other man. "Go get the keys to seventeen." The man nodded and left them.

Olivia looked at the gun before her eyes trailed upwards and took in the face of the man that she was sure was about to make her life a living hell. His skin was pale and had begun to develop crow's feet and a few wrinkles in his forehead. His hair was jet black and short. But the scariest feature on this man was his eyes; they were cold and gray and it seemed as though they were feeding ice into Olivia's veins.

When the other man came back with the key, they lead her to an area in the warehouse that was a long hallway with ten doors on each side making twenty in all. When they got to seventeen, the man who had gone to get the keys unlocked the door.

"Come back and unlock the door in an hour," the man who held the gun said to the man who held the keys. "We don't want her to get away during all the fun she and I are about to have. Because, after all, someone has to make sure the merchandise is usable."

Olivia began to tremble in fear. She knew this man was going to rape her. He continued to point his gun directly at her.

"I want you to take off that horrible, unflattering prison uniform you have one."

"No," Olivia replied defiantly.

"Take the damn clothes off, _now_," he growled maliciously.

"Please don't make me do this," she begged.

_"Now!"_

Olivia choked back her tears as she slowly began to remove everything from her body.

"Hmm, not bad. Really not bad at all," he smirked, pleased with his newest purchase. He put the gun back into his pants before approaching her. He reached out a hand to touch one of her breasts.

"Don't touch me, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Olivia gave a small cry of pain as the man sharply and forcefully slapped her across her face.

"Feisty. I like it, however, I think my customers would like something a bit more compliant," he said, his face maintaining its constant, stable smirk. He enjoyed terrifying the trembling woman before him. He wanted her to know what was coming and to dread it. "Get on the bed," he ordered.

Olivia shook her head.

"You're my bitch now. My whore. You'll do what I tell you to do. Now get on the bed."

**/\/\/\/\**

**I hope you're enjoying this! I got some great feedback from you guys last time and I truely appreciate it. **

**xoxo**

**~Liv**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had the biggest writer's block on this and used some help from my friends Queen and Elton John to get through this because I just could not get in the mood.**

**/\/\/\/**

Olivia's confession of love in her journal was the best motivation Elliot could have hoped for when it came to filling out his divorce papers. He worked diligently and, within the week, Elliot already had them completed. And within the month, Elliot and Kathy were in an office discussing assets. Everything was fine until Elliot received the word that Kathy was filing for custody. Elliot didn't care about material possessions; those could be replaced. All he wanted was to make sure that he could be with his children. He was willing to have joint custody with Kathy, but the thought of her taking them away from him completely broke his heart. The next month they were in family court.

"Kathy can have the house as long as I get joint custody of Lizzie, Dickey, and Eli. Maureen and Kathleen are already adults and have moved out of the house," Elliot voiced his wishes.

"Elliot, you're always at work, and if you have no house, where are the kids going to sleep?" Kathy asked incredulously.

"I'm watching an apartment for a friend. By the time they're back I'll have found a place. Kathy, we both brought our kids into the world and we've both raised them. I want them with me at least half the time," Elliot argued.

"Who's apartment?" Kathy asked skeptically.

"Olivia's," he answered.

Kathy's eyes narrowed. "Where's Olivia? And I'm not sure it should be called 'apartment sitting' if you already practically live there."

"She has a friend out-of-state who's sick. I don't understand why all of a sudden you're acting so hostile. You asked for the divorce. I thought we were going to make this a mutual thing but you're turning it into a big mess that it isn't!" he shouted, a sudden fire burning through his chest that radiated upwards turning his face bright red in anger.

"Mutual? _Mutual?_ There's nothing _mutual_ about you falling in love with another woman!"

This was where Kathy's lawyer broke in. "Am I to understand that Mr. Stabler had an extramarital affair?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both Elliot and Kathy answered concurrently.

"So which is it?" The Stablers were asked by the judge who had been silently watching everything unfold.

Elliot quickly stepped up to answer, "I've never had an affair. I've always been faithful." _Physically..._ he added to himself.

"Mrs. Stabler, do you have any proof that your husband was having an affair?"

"Yes. He constantly claimed that he worked late hours. Some nights he wouldn't even come home. His partner, _a woman_, calls him at all hours of the night. And, as embarrassing as it is to admit this, we haven't engaged in intercourse for nearly half-a-year," Kathy spat.

"Mr. Stabler?"

"I'm a detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit; I don't choose when a person is attacked. And, unlike most units, our victims are still alive and catching the bastard that hurts them help them to feel safe. We get a lot of abductions too. There's a very small window where we can find the abductors and their victims; which are often children. Yes, my partner is a woman. I've had a partner before who was a woman, and she never reacted like this," Elliot said refering to Kathy. "Sometimes my captain calls me, and sometimes he calls my partner; but whoever he calls always calls the other. And as for the sex, she's never said anything, and with what I see all day, forgive me if my sex-drive is a little low."

"Mrs. Stabler, your husband seems to have a reasonable explanation. Do you have any other proof?"

"No," Kathy replied defeated. She wasn't even sure that she believed Elliot was having an affair, it just made things easier.

"Your Honor, my client has always been a supportive father and has been the sole income of the family, if anyone should be taking custody of the children it should be Mr. Stabler."

"No, I don't want to take them away from their mother either," Elliot said. "I just want us to have equal time with our kids; that's fair."

"I see no reason to remove these children from either home. I'm awarding joint custody to both Mr. and Mrs. Stabler.

Elliot breathed out a sigh of relief as a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He thanked God that Kathy didn't take his children away from him. He knew divorce was a sin, but his entire marriage to Kathy had felt like a lie to begin with. They had married for all the wrong reasons and he'd never truly loved her. He finally found love though and he wanted a chance. Elliot waited each and every day for that moment when he would hear her keys in the lock to her apartment door. He hoped her friend got better soon; partially for his own selfish reasons.

The next step was the finalization of the divorce and all Elliot had to do was sit back and wait for the papers to come in the mail to Olivia's apartment where he had directed all of his mail. He went into the precinct the next day feeling a bit better even if he did have to figure out how to fit at least two more beds into Olivia's apartment.

"So, how'd it go yesterday?" Munch asked.

"Joint custody. There was not a chance Kathy was taking my kids from me," Elliot replied with a grin.

Suddenly a man whose appearance screamed "Fed" walked through the bullpen, went into Cragen's office, and firmly shut the door behind him.

Elliot's eyes narrowed as he glared skeptically while the blinds were drawn in the captain's office.

"Can I help you," Cragen asked the man who had come in without permission knowing this wasn't a friendly business chat.

"I'm Special Agent Larkin with the FBI. I was on the task force who was working with Detective Benson and Agent Porter," the man introduced himself.

"Was?" Cragen questioned.

"I'm afraid that I have to tell you that Detective Benson is missing. About two months ago, the body of Agent Porter was found dumped-"

_"Two months!_ You've know that she was missing for two months and you're just now telling me!" Cragen burst out interrupting the agent. "Do you have any leads? Can you at least tell me what case she was working?"

"I'm afraid I can't disclose any information. I'm sorry, Captain Cragen. Detective Benson knew the risks when she accepted the op. Also, I ask that you do not tell any of your detectives anything that I've told you. As far as you know, Detective Benson is still out-of-state with her gravely-ill friend. Have a nice day, Captain," he said showing himself out.

Cragen was shell-shocked. He felt utterly helpless. Olivia was missing and he couldn't tell Elliot, Munch, or Fin. He couldn't help look for her; he couldn't do a thing but sit and worry. He hated to think what would happen if she was never found. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a daughter and he never wanted to lose her.

As soon as the man left, Elliot shot up and headed for the Captain's office. "What the hell was that?!" he shouted but then quickly noticed the distress on Cragen's face. He couldn't be certain, but he thought he saw a tear graze the side of the older man's face "What's going on? What's wrong?" He quickly asked.

"Nothing," Cragen lied, "just some news about... about an old friend."

Elliot knew there was more behind his superior's words, but he'd never seen him look so distraught and hopeless. Elliot nodded, and not wanting to push Cragen any further for the time being, he left.

Olivia lay on what could scarcely be called a bed in the small room, which felt like a cell, that she left only once-a-week when she was taken for a shower along with the other women who were being held. She had tried to keep track of how much time had passed by when she was given food. Twice-a-day, the small slot in the metal door to her cell would open, and something, usually a sandwich, would be slid in. She estimated that she'd been there approximately two months. Olivia didn't know how much longer she could do it. She given up trying to fight the men they'd sent into her cell. All fighting had done was make them beat her until she'd finally given up and submitted. But even once she stopped fighting so much, they still hit her and made sure they left their mark.

She'd lost count of how many men had abused her body, but in just two months it had to have been close to one-hundred if not more. She was so tired. She just wanted to be home in her apartment or, the other alternative that was better than what she was facing now, dead. She was still lying motionless on the bed when she heard the "click" of the locks on her cell door. She didn't have the energy left to cry as another man entered her cell and approached her. Olivia could hear the sound of his boots on the concrete of the floor.

"Looks like you're all ready for me, sweetheart," the man growled lowly as the door was shut and locked behind him.

Olivia shut her eyes tightly as she listened to the sounds of the man removing his clothes and haphazardly dropping them into a pile. She then felt the bed move as the extra weight of another person was added to it.

"C'mon, sweetheart, open your eyes. You and me are going to have so much fun," he smirked grabbing a handful of Olivia's locks and yanking upward.

Olivia let out a whimper of pain, a tear finally falling down her cheek. She begged and pleaded silently in her head for someone or something in the universe to hear her and find her or to at least have mercy and let her die.

**/\/\/\/**

**Okay, so not the happiest chapter. I originally thought I was going to make this story really graphic and violent, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I think I need a little more writing practice before I go the distance with that subject matter. Please let me know if you're still interested in this story. I think I'm finally starting to get my muse back for it.**

**~Olivia**


End file.
